


Call It What You Want

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AoS Rarepair Exchange 2018, Fluff, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Every couple ends up on a road trip together sometime, and sometimes you find something better than the perfect view.





	Call It What You Want

“It’ll be fun.”

Elena looked from the red convertible to Mack and back to the car. “We have different meanings for the word ‘fun’ I think.”

Mack frowned and looked back at the car. “What do you mean?” He’d rented the classic mustang specifically because it was such a great road trip car. The weather was perfect for a long ride down winding roads with the wind in your… face. 

Elena rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow, an indulgent smile on her face. “Do you forget that I’m faster than any car? And that planes exist?”

Mack looked a bit glum as he nodded, so she reached out to give his arm a squeeze. Then she stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. He really was sweet, and she hated to disappoint him. 

“Tell me what the fun is while I pack.”

A slow smile spread across Mack’s face, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they wandered inside to prepare for their trip.

* * *

“A van?” Bobbi crossed her arms and wrinkled her brow as she stared at the beat up old VW bus that Hunter had scrounged from… somewhere. “You want to drive a _van_ across the country?”

“It’s perfect!” Hunter shouted back. He was already inside, lovingly combing his fingers through the shag carpeting. 

The back of the van was devoid of seats. The entire floor was covered in shag carpeting, there was a beanbag chair in one corner, and was that-? Yes! An actual, honest-to-god lava lamp. He couldn’t have found a better roadtrip vehicle if he’d tried!

(and yes, he’d tried)

Bobbi sighed and counted to ten in her mind. It was a vehicle and it was functioning. How much more did she need, when it came right down to it?

“Alright, but _you’re_ driving. I don’t want to have to park this ridiculous thing when we stop.”

* * *

Elena leaned her seat all the way back and stared up at the blue sky as her long hair whipped around her face. She was smiling broadly as they speeded down the coast, and she had to admit, Mack had been right. There was a certain feeling of freedom with the wind in your face and the sun in your eyes as you drove to nowhere in particular for no special reason. 

They were headed to the beach. Not any  _ specific _ beach, just California in general. They’d spent the winter in Washington, and she couldn’t wait to put the cold, dark dampness behind her. 

“My castle crumbled overnight. I brought a gun to a knife fight.They took the crown but it’s alright.”

Elena looked over and laughed at the sight of Mack drumming on the steering wheel as he sang along to Taylor Swift.

Mack looked back at her and grinned, shrugging. “What? I like this song.”

“I always thought you were more of a ‘Shake It Off’ guy.”

“I do like to shake it.”

Elena grinned and slid across the bench seat until she could kiss his cheek. 

“I like you to shake it, too.”

“Careful, woman,” Mack teased warningly. “You might cause an accident.”

“By kissing your _cheek_? Maybe I should drive.”

* * *

“ My baby's fit like a daydream. Walking with his head down. I'm the one he's walking to.” Bobbi sang along under her breath as she changed lanes to detour around a large pothole. Hunter had driven the first leg of the trip and then he’d given her the puppy dog eyes until she’d relented. 

He was currently ensconced in the beanbag chair playing video games. 

“Turn it up?” he requested over his shoulder. He hadn’t taken his eyes off his screen. He was almost done the level, it wouldn’t do to break concentration now. 

“What?” Bobbi  looked at him in the rearview window, not sure that she’d heard him correctly. 

“It’s T-Swift, innit? Turn it up.”

“ _T-Swift_?” Bobbi mouthed to herself in disbelief. She reached out and turned up the radio and Hunter started singing along, loudly and more than a little off-key. 

“So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to.”

Sighing, she gripped the wheel a bit tighter and pressed a bit more firmly down on the gas. California or bust, they’d said. 

Hunter pumped his fist in victory as he beat the level, then saved his game and turned it off. Squeezing between the two front seats, he dropped down into the passenger seat and grinned at his girlfriend. 

“You know why I like her?” he asked as he put his seat belt on. 

“Because she’s a tall blonde?” Bobbi smirked. 

He paused. “You know why _else_?”

“Why?”

“Because she gets it.”

“Gets what.”

“Love.”

Bobbi blinked in surprise and turned to look at him for a moment before refocusing on the road ahead. They were on a practically deserted stretch of highway and the last car they’d seen had been a red convertible at a gas station 50 miles back. Still, you had to watch where you were going. 

“What about it?” she asked casually. 

“My baby's fit like a daydream.”

She grinned as Hunter sang along. He reached across the space between the seats and gave her thigh a squeeze. 

“Oh, am I?”

“Uh huh. You’re also fly like a jet stream.”

She risked another glance in his direction, grinning at him. “You too. That’s why I’m running away with you.”

* * *

“We should have a car like _that_.”

Mack looked up from where he was pumping gas to see what Yoyo was pointing at.

“ _That_ thing?” he asked. Even though it was the only other vehicle they’d seen since lunch, he didn’t think she could be serious. “It’s older than you are!”

Elena shrugged and wiggled her toes. Her feet were propped up on the dash and she was enjoying being barefoot. 

“It has more leg room.”

Mack laughed. “You want more leg room?” He looked down at his own, much larger frame. “Isn’t that _my_ line?”

“Maybe I want it for _you_. I heard you groan when you stood up. I think we should take a break and walk around a bit. I’ll drive the next part.”

She had a point. The car looked great, but it was kind of cramped. He had the seat pushed back as far as it would go, and it still wasn’t far enough. Not for the first time, he wished he was a bit smaller. 

“The GPS says there’s a lookout in another 75 miles. How about we stop there?”

“Deal.”

* * *

“And you said a selfie-stick was useless.”

Bobbi laughed right as Hunter’s phone snapped the picture, but it ended up turning out really well. It was a candid moment in front of a beautiful ocean view. They couldn’t have asked for a better shot: her with her eyes bright and a wide smile, him looking at her adoringly with his dimples in full evidence. 

“In this _one_ , _specific_ instance,” she said with a joking tone of warning, “I might have been wrong.”

“Damn. One second. I need to get this on record.” Hunter fiddled with his phone for a moment, but stopped when Bobbi kissed him. 

Grinning, he held it up with the stick again and got another picture. 

His grin faded as their kiss lengthened. He was just thinking that maybe the back of the van would be in order when another car pulled into the lookout they were parked in, its tires crunching over the gravel. 

“Oops. Company.”

“Right.”

Bobbi pulled away and pressed her fingers to her lips for a moment. This whole stretch of road had been so empty, she’d forgotten they weren’t the only two people in the world. 

“Sorry to interrupt.”

“That’s alright.”

A large black man got out of a comparatively tiny car. The long haired woman with him got out too. 

“The view is beautiful,” she said, looking out over the horizon. 

“Yeah,” Bobbi agreed. 

“Definitely,” Hunter echoed. 

Neither of them were looking at the view. 

“I’m Mack, and this is Yoyo. You drove by us a little while ago.”

“Bobbi and Hunter. You were at that gas station, right?”

“Yoyo?” Hunter looked at her questioningly. “Is that… short for something?”

“It’s a nickname.” She elbowed Mack and then smiled at Hunter. “Call me Elena. I like that name better.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

Bobbi smirked and rolled her eyes. Of course Hunter was turning on the charm. He thought every couple they met were their soulmates. As if it were that easy. It was hard enough finding one soulmate, but a couple? She was starting to doubt it would ever happen. 

Even finding Hunter had been a complete accident. She’d been booked on a flight to Gatwick and it had ended up being rerouted through Heathrow at the last minute. He’d been looking for any flight at all to London and had grabbed the seat next to her when that person had cancelled their booking. When he’d settled into the middle seat, their arms had touched in preparation for fighting over the armrest, and that’s when they’d heard it. The same song at the same time, coming out of nowhere. 

She’d actually looked around to see if someone else was playing it on their phone or something. Hunter had asked the man on the other side of him if he could hear it. After both getting answers in the negative, they turned back to each other with wide eyes and fast-beating hearts. 

She couldn’t remember what they’d said in introduction, but they’d talked all through the flight and by the time they landed, they were together. 

“Nice to meet you, Elena,” Bobbi smiled, holding out her hand. At the same time, Mack held his out to Hunter. 

As they shook hands simultaneously, they all looked surprised. 

“Can you-?”

“Do you hear-?”

“Is that-?”

“Holy sh-!”

Neither car was turned on. No one’s phone was going of. The only other sound for miles was the rustling of the wind and the chirping of crickets. And yet, somehow, echoing all around them, they could hear it. 

Call it what you want, yeah. Call it what you want to.

Maybe it wasn’t impossible after all. 


End file.
